


Our Love is like a Blue Dog

by danslips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mention of sex, also mention of Drarry, i'm a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslips/pseuds/danslips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti stanno gridando, giocando, alcuni si stanno per sino insultando intorno a loro, mentre loro parlano e fanno metafore sull’amore romantico – o almeno, Luna le fa. Quello che non riguarda loro. O almeno non del tutto. O almeno, non per adesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is like a Blue Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa one-shot per una mia amica, per gioco e per mettermi alla prova. Spero apprezziate!   
> Se volete dirmi cosa ne pensate della storia potete benissimo contattarmi su Twitter (@danslips) oppure, be', ci sono i Kudos e il posto dei commenti qui sotto. Complimenti e critiche sono ben accette. :D

E’ fine settembre quando Cho impara a conoscere Luna. Erano passate alcune settimane da quando Daphne aveva lasciato Luna e lei non l’aveva ancora dimenticata. Non che fosse possibile dimenticare una relazione con Daphne Greengrass, però Cho a volte pensava che non volesse davvero lasciarla più andare. “Non eravamo quel tipo d’amore romantico, sai” diceva. E da lì era partito il gioco “che cosa è l’amore romantico?”.  
“L’amore è come un cane blu.” Dice ora Luna. Sono sedute sul prato a guardare il Lago Nero, con le maniche della camicia bianca tirate su fino ai gomiti e le cravatte slacciate per metà. Hanno le gambe distese, i piedi che sbattono l’uno con l’altro, le mani impresse sull’erba fresca e le labbra del sapore dell’altra. Si baciano, qualche volta; perché è divertente, fresco, nuovo e il tempo passa più in fretta quando loro due si baciano.  
Tutti stanno gridando, giocando, alcuni si stanno per sino insultando intorno a loro, mentre loro parlano e fanno metafore sull’amore romantico – o almeno, Luna le fa. Quello che non riguarda loro. O almeno non del tutto. O almeno, non per adesso.   
Cho le si avvicina, le prende una ciocca dei capelli biondo platino e gliela tira leggermente. Poi le morde il naso. “Sei così stupida che…” Ci pensa su a cosa dire, ma non le viene in mente niente. Nessuno, pensa, è bravo come Luna nelle metafore. L’altra finisce la frase per lei “…che se fossi Harry Potter, neanche tu ti saresti accorta di come ti guarda Draco.” Poi, vabbe’, si gira, mentre dei sensi di colpa la aggrovigliano, ma Cho inizia a ridere e non smette più. Perché Luna è tutto – abbindolante, intelligente, lunatica, sempre stanca – ma mai cattiva: e non riesce nemmeno a prendere in giro Harry Potter senza sentirsi un po’ in colpa.  
“Un’altra.” Dice Cho, poi, riprendendo fiato. Perché, alla fine, Cho si diverte. Ed è innamorata, forse. Ma non in quel senso.   
“Sulla Drarry o sull’amore?” chiede l’altra. Poi, senza neanche aspettare una risposta: “Il tuo amore è come un gigantesco piccione che mi caga sul cuore.”  
E ridono, insieme. E forse sono innamorate.   
Ma non il quel senso.  
Mai in quel senso.

 

Si sta formando davvero tanta neve sopra la loro finestra, ma loro non se ne accorgono perché in camera non ci stanno quasi mai. Stanno nella Stanza delle Necessità la maggior parte del tempo, dove Luna le racconta storie su oggetti probabilmente non esistenti e dove si toccano a vicenda, dove si guardano e si scoprono. Perché baciarsi era diventato noioso e, alla fine, pure scontato.   
Amano quel posto: fa venire i brividi molto spesso, di quelli che ti entrano dentro le ossa e anche se ti sfreghi le braccia loro non spariscono, ma a loro piace.   
E Cho non sa ancora se sono innamorate: è dicembre e Luna ha finalmente lasciato andare Daphne. Ne parla distaccata le poche volte che lo fa e non la guarda, nei corridoi.   
E allora non può far altro che pensare che magari loro condividono un tipo di amore. 

Cho ha freddo: ha la sciarpa da Corvonero stretta al collo e girata più volte, mentre il piumone la ricopre fino al seno. Luna la guarda e sa che Daphne avrebbe fumato in un momento del genere; avrebbe buttato giù il fumo caldo come fosse una medicina e l’avrebbe ributtato fuori dal naso, magari in modo provocante.   
Ma Cho le fa un cenno e Luna senza esitare si alza, trasportando il proprio piumone con sé e le prende il tè aromato, bollente: e si accorge che le piace, questa cosa, molto più del fumo. Così si siede nel suo letto, poggiandole la tazza in grembo, e le morde le labbra. Si sdraia con lei e la copre anche con il suo piumone, assicurandosi che non abbia freddo. Le loro game si toccano sotto il piumone di Cho: sono lisce, bianche, morbide ed intrecciate. Si amano, alla fine. L’hanno capito insieme che il loro era amore romantico, di quello di piccioni giganti e cani blu, di quello che ti fa vedere il mondo rosa pallido e pieno di pizzo bianco.   
“Eravamo innamorate, a settembre? Il giorno delle metafore?” le chiede Cho.  
Luna si sdraia sulla sua spalla. “Certo che sì.”   
Cho ha qualcosa da dire, in quel momento, ma non lo fa. Stringe il braccio intorno a Luna mentre chiude gli occhi. Ne ha passate tante, Luna, ma la gente non si era mai stancata di andarle addosso. Succedeva così anche a lei: non sa perché, ma l’intera scuola la pensava una stupida. E forse lo era, e forse non lo era: il punto però è che non riesce a dire quella frase ad alta voce e sa che si pentirà, perché è un bellissimo momento. Ma è stanca, vuole dormire. Beve un sorso di tè, poi poggia la tazzina ai piedi del letto e si addormenta.  
Forse, Luna, l’amore romantico siamo noi alla fine.  
E ci spera che sia così, perché è una sensazione bellissima.


End file.
